


Soon, Upon Waking

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our edges rub rough together, and we begin to fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>podfic available (see Notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon, Upon Waking

#

 

Sam woke up curled around a height-challenged archangel, his face buried against a solid shoulder. The archangel in question smelled like sex and lightning, musky-sweet and dangerous, and Sam had never been more comfortable in his life. He smiled and breathed in, and then out, out, out.

 

Strong fingers dragged a caress along the length of Sam's spine. "Finally awake?" Gabriel murmured.

 

"Hmm." Sam rubbed his cheek against furnace-warm skin. Was he snuggling? Yeah, it looked like it. Oh, well. "Sleep well?"

 

"Not at all, for several thousand years now." Gabriel sounded amused. "But thanks for asking."

 

What? "What, so you were awake here – here-here, with me – all night?"

 

Gabriel snorted. "Everything we did last night, but you thought I'd let you wake up alone? Nice, Sam. I'm touched."

 

"No, that's not –" Sam raised his head. "I'm sorry. I _love_ that I woke up with you and I want to do it again, a lot, but I don't want you to – watching me sleep has got to be pretty damn boring."

 

Gabriel's mouth quirked. "You, Sam Winchester, are a lot of things, but boring isn't one of them."

 

Possible potential relationship crisis averted for the moment – and he was pretty far gone when thinking the "r" word and "Gabriel" in the same phrase didn't even make him flinch – Sam eased himself up on one elbow. He traced a finger along the line of Gabriel's right eyebrow just because he _could_ , now, and continued on over smooth skin and down into tousled chestnut hair. "So, what did you do all night? Because my snoring can't be that fascinating."

 

"Memories. Plots, plans. Important thinky thoughts," Gabriel said, and he might have gotten away with the solemn look except for the gleam in his eyes. "Lists of places to take you and positions to take you in. That sort of thing."

 

Didn't that just do nice things for Sam's morning wood? But – "Memories of what?"

 

Gabriel twitched, like Sam wasn't supposed to have heard that part. Crap. "Gabriel?"

 

Golden eyes slid away and mouth pursed, and Sam knew that expression. "Dammit, Gabriel."

 

"You dream in IMAX and 3D, Sam; it's like trying not to watch a train wreck."

 

"Oh, thank you for that." Sam pulled back, only to have his wrist caught in an iron grip.

 

"Sam."

 

"Let. Go." And Gabriel did, because he'd promised.

 

Sam sat up – and stopped, eyes squeezed shut. He wouldn't run, dammit, he wouldn't. _He'd_ promised.

 

"Everything you've done, I've seen," Gabriel said quietly. "Half of it I've done myself."

 

"So not the point."

 

"I know." An unnecessary breath. "I should go."

 

Absolutely _not_. Sam's hand clamped onto Gabriel's leg, familiar shape beneath the sheet. "Do _not_ snap your fingers."

 

Gabriel heaved a sigh. "Humans: so damn contrary. You liked waking up on top of me, but…. The closer we get, the fewer barriers there are, the harder it gets for me not to do that."

 

The "that" didn't need definition. Sam nodded, fighting with himself, because he knew. They'd talked about it.

 

The lightest of touches on his back, between his shoulderblades. "What bothers you so much about it?" A pause. "Past the privacy thing and the apocalyptic possession overtones, of course."

 

Sam snorted, because there were only about four people in the world who could even begin to think about joking about that, and two of them were currently in this bed. "I'm…."

 

He stared at his own hand, his skin dark against the sheet, large and crude and human where it rested over Gabriel's thigh.

 

Dark. Tainted.

 

_You think you've seen everything, but what if, what if…._

 

"One day…." Sam took a breath. "One day, you'll see something and you won't…."

 

"Okay, that's e- _nough_."

 

Sam was abruptly on his back with Gabriel leaning over him, limned in morning sunlight, a faint glow in his amber eyes. "Since your Stanford-sized brain seems to have developed a short in the old memory circuits, how about I kick-start 'em? I _died_ , Samuel. _For you_. I chose a side. _For you_. Millennia of perfectly good tricks and hiding places, blown literally to Hell and gone, _for you_. Do you _seriously_ think that there's _anything_ that could possibly drive me away now?"

 

Sam stared up at him.

 

Gabriel glared back.

 

_I chose a side. For you_.

 

_For you_.

 

Sudden revelation was a bitch.

 

Sam tried to swallow around the knot in his throat. "You love me."

 

"Well, _duh!_ " Gabriel snapped, rolling his eyes. Then he stilled. Blinked. "Did I forget to mention that?"

 

Sam grinned, the knot dissolving as joy bubbled up like champagne and sunlight in his chest. "You did, actually."

 

Gabriel pasted on an unconcerned look but it was no good, Sam _knew_ him now. "Humans," he said again, but he closed his eyes as Sam threaded fingers into his hair. "Gotta have everything spelled out for you, don't you?"

 

"It usually helps," Sam agreed, a bit giddy, and pulled him down to kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Soon, Upon Waking  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Schmoop, touch of angst  
> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
> Spoilers: 5.19  
> Warnings: Irritated archangel?  
> Disclaimer: If I owned the show, it would have to be on cable.  
> Word Count: ~900  
> Summary: Our edges rub rough together, and we begin to fit.  
> Note: For the schmoop_bingo card square "memories." Some of these bingo stories will be pure fluff. This is not one of them. Or is it? Thanks again to morganoconner for kind words and asskicking.
> 
> Podfic  
> http://tricksterangelshavemorefun.tumblr.com/post/27820718373/title-author-soon-upon-waking-by-jessebee


End file.
